Legion of Doom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)/Gallery
Images of the evil band of wrongdoers unofficially called the Legion of Doom from the cartoon series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Gallery Images Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy notice a silhouette S9E1.png Tirek and Chrysalis gasp in surprise S9E1.png King Sombra 'I've heard of you' S9E1.png The villains approach Grogar's table S9E1.png Grogar assembles a league of villains S9E1.png|Grogar assembles all the unreformed antagonists. Cozy Glow 'doesn't ring any bells' S9E1.png Cozy Glow fearful of Grogar S9E1.png Villains gathered around Grogar's table S9E1.png Magic sphere lands in Tirek's hands S9E1.png Lord Tirek powers up to second form S9E1.png Tirek telling Cozy the legend of Grogar S9E1.png Sombra 'the first Emperor of Equestria' S9E1.png Grogar walks to top of lair pedestal S9E1.png Grogar looks down on other villains S9E1.png Grogar belittling the other villains S9E1.png Villains offended by Grogar's words S9E1.png|The villains being offended by Grogar for belittling their failures at the hooves of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Grogar addressing his fellow villains S9E1.png Grogar 'I suggest nothing' S9E1.png Grogar 'I demand that you join me' S9E1.png Grogar 'Equestria will be ours!' S9E1.png|Grogar offering an alliance to the other villains. King Sombra challenging Grogar S9E1.png|King Sombra refusing to join the league. King Sombra 'I will destroy any pony' S9E1.png Grogar 'I shall send you there myself' S9E1.png King Sombra 'this is a waste of time' S9E1.png King Sombra acting pompous S9E1.png King Sombra continues to act arrogant S9E1.png Sombra gets transported by Grogar's magic S9E1.png Grogar leaving the rest of the villains S9E1.png Cozy Glow 'I know all about that!' S9E1.png Cozy Glow sitting on Tirek's shoulder S9E1.png Lord Tirek flicks Cozy Glow off his shoulder S9E1.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis holding hooves S9E2.png Cozy 'something nice about changelings' S9E2.png Cozy 'something nice about ponies' S9E2.png Queen Chrysalis shouting 'never!' S9E2.png Cozy annoyed by lack of cooperation S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis hear Grogar return S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis stop holding hooves S9E2.png Queen Chrysalis 'what of King Sombra ' S9E2.png Lord Tirek 'did he succeed ' S9E2.png Grogar 'a warning to those who doubt' S9E2.png|Grogar using King Sombra's death as an example of what happens if the other villains don't join him. Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis smile nervously S9E2.png|Tirek, Cozy Glow and Queen Chrysalis fearfully join Grogar. Grogar cements his alliance of villains S9E2.png Grogar 'bring Equestria to its knees!' S9E2.png Grogar laughing maniacally S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis look at each other S9E2.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis laugh nervously S9E2.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis in lounge area S9E8.png Grogar giving orders to his minions S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek talk over each other S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek blasted with magic S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek are silenced S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek in nervous silence S9E8.png Grogar 'you must learn to work together!' S9E8.png Grogar 'what you so greatly desire' S9E8.png|Grogar ordering the other villains to learn to work together. Cozy Glow's banner of villains S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'no way he could survive' S9E8.png Cozy Glow hears Tirek off-screen S9E8.png Cozy holds a meeting with Tirek and Chrysalis S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis 'no, he didn't!' S9E8.png Close-up on Cozy Glow's villain banner S9E8.png Lights dim around the villains S9E8.png Cozy Glow enters the spotlight S9E8.png Cozy singing with plate of cupcakes S9E8.png Cozy puts Tirek and Chrysalis' hands in the middle S9E8.png Cozy Glow singing 'work together' S9E8.png Lord Tirek 'no thanks, no way' S9E8.png Lord Tirek pointing at Queen Chrysalis S9E8.png Cozy Glow appears on stack of crates S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'a better way to be bad' S9E8.png Chrysalis and Tirek 'do we really need' S9E8.png Cozy Glow hovering by her banner S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'we'll go to any length' S9E8.png Cozy Glow singing as she flies S9E8.png Cozy flying toward the fourth wall S9E8.png Chrysalis falling from a high ledge S9E8.png Chrysalis and Tirek doing a trust walk S9E8.png Chrysalis shoves Tirek down the stairs S9E8.png Cozy makes a smile with Tirek's face S9E8.png Lord Tirek grabbing Cozy Glow S9E8.png Cozy, Chrysalis, and Tirek on a tightrope S9E8.png Lord Tirek starting to lose his balance S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis fall off the tightrope S9E8.png Cozy stands on Tirek and Chrysalis' heads S9E8.png Lord Tirek 'if we say 'okay'' S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis stomp on the dolls S9E8.png Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy laughing evilly S9E8.png Spotlight focuses on Queen Chrysalis S9E8.png Chrysalis forces Tirek and Cozy to bow S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis 'I will rule this triad' S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis exclude Cozy from song S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis 'not any longer!' S9E8.png Cozy Glow leaping at Queen Chrysalis S9E8.png Chrysalis forces Tirek and Cozy on the floor S9E8.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis dancing with dolls S9E8.png Twilight doll's head falls off in Cozy's hooves S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'you stepped on my cue!' S9E8.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis arguing again S9E8.png Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy startled by Grogar S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy and Grogar (S9E8).png Grogar giving his minions an assignment S9E8.png|Grogar giving the villains their assignment. Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy listen to Grogar S9E8.png Lord Tirek jabs Chrysalis with his elbow S9E8.png Cozy Glow shoves back against Chrysalis S9E8.png Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy still don't get along S9E8.png Grogar 'against this item' S9E8.png Chrysalis steps in front of Tirek and Cozy S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy argue yet again S9E8.png|The villains arguing about who should be the leader of the assignment. Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy arguing again S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy blown backward S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy pinned to the wall S9E8.png Grogar slams his hoof on the ground S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy submit to Grogar S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy fall from the wall S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis about to crack up S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy confident S9E8.png Distance view of Grogar's Legion at Mt. Everhoof S9E8.png Cozy, Chrysalis, and Tirek facing the mountain S9E8.png Cozy Glow '...together!' S9E8.png Tirek and Chrysalis confused by Cozy's excitement S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis ignoring Cozy Glow's plan S9E8.png Chrysalis and Tirek leave on their own S9E8.png Ophiotaurus stares blankly at female Ophiotaurus S9E8.png Male Ophiotaurus approaches the female S9E8.png Chrysalis draining the Ophiotaurus' love S9E8.png Lord Tirek crosses his arms in arrogance S9E8.png Tirek 'tell me everything you learned today' S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'didn't you already drain' S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis 'I always save a little' S9E8.png Tirek 'I used that turncoat Discord' S9E8.png Chrysalis 'Discord was really something' S9E8.png Chrysalis transforming by the campfire S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis transforms into Twilight S9E8.png Twilight-Chrysalis 'I'm a failure!' S9E8.png Tirek and Cozy laugh at Chrysalis' impression S9E8.png Tirek and Cozy laughing uncontrollably S9E8.png Lord Tirek 'working with you two' S9E8.png Tirek 'may not be the worst thing' S9E8.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis laugh around campfire.png|The villains starting to get along with each other. Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis approach Rusty's cabin S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis meet Rusty Bucket S9E8.png Chrysalis turns back into an Ophiotaurus S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis leaving Rusty Bucket S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis trek through the forest S9E8.png Chrysalis transforms into an ursa minor S9E8.png Ursa Chrysalis pushes tree trunk off the path S9E8.png Chrysalis clears the path for Cozy and Tirek S9E8.png Chrysalis and Cozy Glow showing teamwork S9E8.png Chrysalis, Cozy, and Tirek facing the summit S9E8.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis nod at each other S9E8.png Roc Chrysalis holding Cozy in her claw S9E8.png Roc Chrysalis facing the winds again S9E8.png Tirek and monkey Chrysalis cross the vine S9E8.png Cozy, Chrysalis, and Tirek reach the other side S9E8.png Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis almost at the peak S9E8.png Cave entrance at Mt. Everhoof summit S9E8.png|The villains finally reach the top of the mountain through teamwork. Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis reach the peak S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis looking shocked S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis 'betrayal!' S9E8.png Cozy 'if Tirek absorbs your energy' S9E8.png Cozy Glow holding up Tirek's arm S9E8.png Lord Tirek 'I'll give you your magic back' S9E8.png Chrysalis giving her magic to Lord Tirek S9E8.png Lord Tirek consuming Chrysalis' power S9E8.png Lord Tirek feeling very powerful S9E8.png Lord Tirek giving Chrysalis' magic back S9E8.png Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis enjoy working together S9E8.png|The villains decide that they enjoy working together after retrieving the Bewitching Bell. Queen Chrysalis screaming with rage S9E8.png Cozy Glow and Tirek snap out of it S9E8.png Chrysalis 'friendship is like a disease!' S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis warning Tirek and Cozy Glow of the Magic of Friendship being a "disease". Chrysalis 'spreads to those around you!' S9E8.png Queen Chrysalis 'we're his loyal servants' S9E8.png|The villains deciding to scheme behind Grogar's back... Lord Tirek 'after that, we can go back' S9E8.png|...until they can go back to trying to destroy each other. Lord Tirek 'trying to destroy each other!' S9E8.png Cozy holds up the Bewitching Bell S9E8.png Cozy Glow 'sorry, almighty Grogar' S9E8.png Tirek 'we worked together as you asked' S9E8.png Chrysalis 'we just aren't as powerful' S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy in fearful shock S9E8.png Grogar angry 'obviously!' S9E8.png Grogar 'you finally did as you were told' S9E8.png Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy looking sly S9E8.png Lord Tirek 'whatever you command!' S9E8.png Chrysalis 'forget about that old bell' S9E8.png Chrysalis 'we're so much more powerful' S9E8.png Chrysalis 'when we work as a team' S9E8.png Cozy, Chrysalis, and Tirek scheming S9E17.png Videos Grogar’s Alliance with the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD-0 Grogar Unites the Villains of Equestria (The Beginning of the End) MLP FiM HD-0 Grogar Commands the Villains to Work Together (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 Better Way To Be Bad (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 Grogar's Plan The Bewitching Bell (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek Work on their Own (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 The Villains Bond Around The Campfire (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 The “Legion of Doom” Retrieve Grogar's Bell (Frenemies) MLP FiM HD-0 The Villains Try to Figure out How to Activate The Bell (The Summer Sun Setback) MLP FiM HD The Villains Cause Trouble In Canterlot (The Summer Sun Setback) MLP FiM HD Twilight's Friends Do Not Tell Her the Truth (The Summer Sun Setback) MLP FiM HD Twilight's Character Growth while Canterlot is in Chaos (The Summer Sun Setback) MLP FiM HD The Villains' Stolen Book From The Canterlot Archives (The Summer Sun Setback) MLP FiM HD The Villains Drain “Grogar” Out of His Power (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD Why Discord Pretended to Be Grogar (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD Cozy Glow Absorbs Discord's Magic (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD The Villains Attack Canterlot! (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD The Mane Six's Escape from the Legion of Doom (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD The Mane Six Confront the Legion of Doom (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD All of Equestria Defeat Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD-1 Pinkie Pie Takes Discord's Magic (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD Celestia, Luna and Discord Turn the Villains to Stone (The Ending of the End) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries